deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rye
Rye is a citizen of Weld and the brother of Sholto and Dirk. Together with his two brothers and Sonia, he found the source of the Skimmers, also known as the Slays, and stopped them from ravaging on the citizens of Weld and their properties. History Early life Rye grew up in Southwall, and was the youngest son of Lisbeth the Beekeeper and her husband Kaz who worked on the Wall. He had two older brothers, Dirk and Sholto. Rye adored his older brothers and followed them around everywhere. Five years before the beginning of The Golden Door, the Skimmers began attacking Weld. This triggered a spark of anger in the citizens of Weld. Among these sparked citizens were Rye's brothers, Dirk and Sholto, who had their anger enraged further when they discovered that their father had been killed by a skimmer attack before he could get back to the safe sanctuary of his Southwall home. ''The Golden Door'' When the Warden of Weld hanged up signs five years later, instructing the citizens of Weld on how to protect themselves against Skimmer attacks, and Rye discovered they had been vandalized, he immediately suspected Dirk due to his assertive nature. He was slightly amused of this and slightly nervous of what would happen if the Warden found out about this. A couple of years later, the Warden of Weld hangs up new signs, this time on his challenge to the citizens of Weld to find and destroy the source of the Skimmers. Rye is gripped with fear at his brothers reaction to this petition, a burning desire of excitement, which leads to their departure of Weld. Afterwards, Rye finds a small goat and takes it home, then forgets all about it until he hears its pitiful and hopeless crys. Overnight, the skimmers, who are attracted to the fresh meat of the goat, destroy Lisbeth's bee farm, and they are forced to seek shelter and work in the keep of Weld. Rye discovers that he will be sent to the centre of Weld, away from his mother, and decides to try and find his lost brothers, which he believes are still alive, as opposed to working in the centre away from his mother. ''The Silver Door'' ''The Third Door'' Physical appearance Rye is relatively small, even for a fifteen-sixteen year old boy. However, The Silver Door suggests that he had a growth spurt after Sholto left Weld. He has red hair which is a very significant feature on Dorne, as red is the hair colour of the magic beings known as Fellan, and suggests to people that he has magical powers. Around Rye's neck hangs a small brown bag given to him by the Fellan, which contains nine different magic powers. Personality Rye has always been a very confident and kind person, but because he is the youngest of three brothers he has the characteristics of a younger child as well. This is especially apparent in the beginning of his journey when he were looking up to his older brothers Dirk and Sholto. He saw Dirk as a strong, brave, confident hero, and Sholto as a very intelligent person interested in science. However, as the story develops so does Rye's understanding of the world. As Rye’s horizons expand with his travelling beyond Weld he comes to understand there is more to both himself and his brothers than their dominant characteristics. He grows in self-confidence and courage as he exerts himself and sees that he is no longer merely the younger brother who must be looked after and worried about. Rye has also shown that he is capable of being humble, and that he is very loyal to ones that decide to do what is right. Abilities Rye has been shown to have many abilities, stemming from the fact that he is the Sorcerer Dann's "Chosen One". These include the power to cumminicate with the Fellan and, therefore, Sonia through thoughts and the power to use the objects in his magical bag of powers. Relationships Appearances ''The Three Doors'' *"The Golden Door" *"The Silver Door" *"The Third Door" Trivia *Rye is the male lead character in The Three Doors series, the female being Sonia. *He, alongside with Sonia, are the only characters in the entire series known to have red hair, not counting Annoltis (Olt) and Eldannen (Dann) who had red hair in their youth. It is unknown whether Malverlain (Verlain/the Shadow Lord) still has the red hair he inherited from his Fellan mother. *It is implied that Rye spent most of his childhood by himself, a trait that he appears to inherit from Sholto, as prior to his journey beyond Weld, he spent much of his time by a tree at school studying a map of Dorne (created from the point of view of Weld citizens). References See also *Sonia Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:People of Dorne Category:Protagonists Category:The Three Doors